The Wicked story
by Outlawlover1234
Summary: What if Oz was the job where Marian died. Zelena orders Robin to kill Regina or else she will kill Marian. Will Robin fall in love with Regina?


**OQ promot****: **

''You know we don't have to go we have more than enough and Oz is so far away from Roland.'' ''I know Marian but think of how much we could acquire from that witch. Don't worry darling, we'll be back before you know it.'' **What if Oz was the job where Marian died.**

* * *

One day Robin ran into his and Marians tent very happy and excited. Marian was surprised to see Robin here so early.

Marian:'' Hello darling, what brings you here so early?''

Robin:'' I have some great news!''

Marian:'' What are the news?''

Robin:'' The dark one told me of a land called Oz. In that land there's a witch the Wicked witch. And I think we can get a lot of riches from her.''

Marian:'' You know we don't have to go, we have more than enough and Oz is so far away from Roland.''

Robin:'' I know Marian but think of how much we could acquire from that witch. Don't worry darling, we'll be back before you know it.''

Marian:'' And where will Roland stay?''

Robin:'' With my men.''

Marian:'' And when will we go to this so called Oz?''

Robin:'' Well tomorrow.''

Marian:'' Ok I'll come, but only because I worry for you.''

Robin:'' My darling I worry for you more.''

* * *

The next day Robin and Marian are ready to go. Oz is far away from the EF (Enchanted Forest)so to get there they have to go for five days.

* * *

When they reached Oz they found the land very weird. They went to the legendary wizard of Oz, but the wizard wasn't there. They saw a green woman and Robin knew she was the witch.

Robin and Marian exited the large room.

* * *

They found two guards outside. Robin knocked the guards senseless and stole their uniforms.

Robin:'' Now that that's done you stay outside.''

Marian:'' Why?''

Robin:'' Because you can get hurt.''

Marian:'' So can you.''

Robin:'' Ok you can come but be careful!''

Marian:'' Ok I will.''

They go in the big room again.

* * *

They see the witch, but she doesn't see them. There is a man next to the witch a man Robin doesn't quite see. Robin sees the man turn into a monkey type beast. Robin felt so wrong and worried for him and Marian because he saw what this witch is capable of.

Robin:'' I'll go sneak in front of her and you carefully approach her on the back.''

Marian:'' Ok.''

Robin sneaks in front of the witch and Marian sneaks on to her back. The witch is so distracted that she doesn't spot Robin. When her monkey beast flew away she turned to Robin but she didn't spot Marian.

Zelena (The Wicked witch):'' And what would you be?''

Robin:'' I'm Robin of Locksley.''

Zelena:'' And what do you seek?''

Robin:'' I seek your riches.''

Zelena:'' And you think that you can get them by asking?''

Robin:'' Of course not.''

Robin aims his bow at Zelena.

Zelena:'' You know you can't kill me with sticks…''

Zelena grabs Marian.

Zelena:'' but you can kill her.''

Robin:'' Marian!''

Zelena turns Marian into herself and adds another clone. Robin is clueless witch one is Marian but he doesn't know that Zelena is controlling Marian. Robin is confused and all he hears is: ''Don't make'' ''The wrong'' ''Choice'' He is scared of killing Marian but also he feels urge to kill the witch. He shoots….

He hits the witch who is in the middle. The other ones start to laugh. The witch who he hit starts to change. It's Marian Robins head starts to turn as he sees his wife bleeding, the arrow is too deep to save her.

Zelena:'' Serves you right thief!''

Robin:'' Please you must save her!''

Zelena:'' I'll save her if you help me.''

Robin:'' How can I help you?''

Zelena:'' You must kill a woman.''

Robin thought that this was wrong and that no one deserves to be killed but for his Marian and Roland he would do anything.

Zelena:'' Come here.''

Robin goes next to Zelena . Zelena opens a portal like mirror who shows Robin an image of Regina.

Zelena:'' This women destroyed my life and I need you to kill her.''

Robin:'' Even if I kill her how could you keep my wife alive?''

Zelena:'' Leave that to me.''

Robin:'' Ok''

Zelena teleports Robin to the EF.

* * *

Since Robin is a thief he finds Regina very fast. He sneaks up to her. Regina looks behind her with a big smile but she doesn't see Robin there.

Robin saw how beautiful Regina was and got lost in her eyes and smile but as soon as he fell for her het thought of Marian and continued his mission. He herd Regina say something.

Regina:'' You can come out now.''

Robin was shocked because he was the Prince of thieves and for the first time he was caught.

Robin:'' How did you know I was there?''

Regina:'' I've been learning how to sense people.''

Robin:'' I've got to say you're pretty good.''

Regina:'' Thank you by the way I'm Regina.''

Robin:'' I'm Robin… Robin of Locksley .''

Regina:'' You're the thief.''

Robin:'' Since I don't know who you are I won't toss labels.''

Regina:'' I'm the new queen.''

Regina looks so sad that Robin can't keep his concern and ask her:

Robin:'' What's wrong? Aren't you happy?''

Regina:'' Well you see I don't love the king. He uses me in ways you don't want to know about .''

Robin felt sad, sorry and angry for Regina. Such a pretty woman like Regina shouldn't be used like this and she shouldn't be killed. He suddenly felt like he understands Regina and feels more pain than her.

Robin:'' I'm so sorry for you…''

Robin had an idea.

Robin:'' Come with me…''

Regina:'' What?''

Robin:'' Come with me to my camp we can run away from the king to a land called Oz''

Regina:'' And you simply agree to help the queen escape the king?!''

Robin:'' Nobody deserves an unhappy marriage and an unhappy life.''

Regina:'' Ok I'll come with you.''

On the way to Robins camp Regina told him jokes and stories of her childhood and Robin told her about his men and camp.

Robin saw the spark in Regina and Regina saw the spark in Robin. They knew they were in love. Robin simply knew he couldn't kill this women but he could only protect and cherish her.

Suddenly Regina fell and her knee started to bleed. Robin suddenly remembered Marian.

Robin:'' Are you Ok?''

Regina:'' Yeah it's just a little blood.''

Regina could just use her magic but she didn't want to scare her new friend. She pretended she didn't have magic. Robin picked Regina up and carried her to his camp.

When they were there Regina herd a small voice scream:

Roland:'' Daddy!''

Robin:'' Roland!''

Robin hugged Roland. He looked at Regina who had a huge smile on her face.

Regina was faking the smile because she knew the boy had a mother.

Regina:'' So when will we be going to this land of Oz?''

Robin:'' We'll go tomorrow.''

Regina:'' Ok and where will I sleep?!''

Regina said with a curious smile.

Robin:'' We can share a tent.''

Regina:'' As long as you keep your hands to yourself.''

Robin:'' Of course.''

Regina feels a pain in her knee and grabs it.

Robin:'' Let me help you with your knee.''

Robin checks Reginas knee and sees It's bleeding even more. He grabs a leaf and ties it to her knee.

It's getting late and Robin enters his tent Regina joins him.


End file.
